


Surviving Finals 101

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, it's finals week, ngl this is like 60 percent massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another finals week rolls around, and Gabriel proves, yet again, that he may very well be the world's greatest boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Finals 101

Sometimes having an older boyfriend who had already graduated really had its perks. Specifically, during finals week.  
Sam dragged himself into their tiny apartment after his fourth test of the week- and it was only Wednesday.  
Gabriel greeted him from the living room, with a sucker in one hand and a Miller in the other.  
“Hey, Sammich. How’re the exams going?” He greeted happily as Sam dropped his backpack by the door.  
“Exhausting. I’d take a beer but I’m already half asleep.”  
Gabriel hummed in understanding, getting up and starting the coffee maker without being asked. Sam sat down on the couch next to where Gabe had been sitting, rubbing his hand over his face.  
“I’m sure you did great. You’ve been studying your ass off all week. If I know you, it’ll be straight A’s, easy.”  
“Thanks, Gabe.” Sam said, with nowhere near as much confidence in his abilities as his boyfriend seemed to have.  
“I mean it.” Gabriel brought out a steaming mug of coffee, loaded with creamer, exactly how sam drank it. “But I _do_ think you’re overworking yourself. How bout this weekend we go out for dinner to celebrate the end of finals?”  
Sam nodded, thanking Gabe for the coffee as he took a sip and leaned back into the couch.  
“Your class isn’t till late tomorrow morning. Do you wanna watch something on netflix after dinner? I made spaghetti.”  
Sam smiled, shrugging his shoulders, wincing at how tight they were. hours hunched over his desk studying was definitely not doing wonders for his back. Apparently, someone else noticed this, too.  
Wordlessly, Gabriel got up and walked around to the other side of the couch to stand behind Sam, and started rubbing his shoulders.  
“Mmm..” He hummed, closing his eyes. “Are you sure you didn’t major in chyropractics?”  
“Nope, but that might have made my parents happier. It’s more respectable than ‘Starving Artistry.’ But they can deal.”  
“That’s alright. Once I’m a lawyer and making the big bucks, I can buy you all the art supplies in the world.” He promised. At the moment, with Gabriel’s hands working miracles on the knots in his shoulders, he’d be willing to promise him just about anything.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” He chuckled, digging his elbow in on one particularly stubborn knot.  
“I’ll buy you your own museum if you want it babe, just so long as you _keep doing that._ ” Sam said, almost moaning on the last syllable.  
“Much as I’d like to, kiddo, I think dinner’s ready. I can continue later.”  
Sam nodded, rolling his shoulders forward and arching his back before he got up. Feeling better already.

As always, the spaghetti was phenomenal. Gabriel Novak was a man of many trades.  
Afterwards they pulled out the futon and settled in for Captain America, Sam between Gabe’s legs, leaning against his chest while he rubbed his shoulders.  
“How’d I get so lucky?” He asked, looking up from the movie to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Could ask the same myself, really.” He replied with a wink, turning back to the movie before Sam could protest.

He fell asleep halfway through. A cup of coffee had no effect on somebody who’d been dealing with finals all week long. Gabriel switched off the TV and covered him in the blanket they kept over the back of the couch, and thought briefly about sneaking out from under him and going back to their bed to sleep. unfortunately, there was no way he was going to carry that kid in by himself. Dismissing the idea, he accepted his fate and closed his eyes, absently running his fingers through Sam’s hair as he did so.  
It was a rather awkward sleeping position, and when they woke up, Sam’s back was right back to where it had been, Gabe's not much better. They started their day trying to fix that, and even if Sam’s massages weren’t quite as great as Gabriel’s, the certainly came close.  
Before he left for his first class, Gabe kissed him on the cheek and slipped a good luck note into his back pocket as he walked out the door.  
He’d been like this all week. He had the perfect boyfriend act turned up to 11, and Sam honestly wasn’t sure how things would be going without him. He was gonna have to come up with some pretty great ways to make it up to him once exams were over...

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of finals week (and the fact that i should be studying right now, shh.)  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
